The One Called 'Boy'
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: In a small village called Llangwynedd, a dozen or more of the good King's knights are stationed to ensure peace and tranquility throughout the area. Sirs Roronoa and Portgas are the 'captains' of this band of knights, and upon meeting an unordinary boy, their eyes are opened to a whole new way of living. Who exactly is this.. "Boy"..?
1. Chapter 1

_The One called 'Boy'_

Chapter One

In a far off land, in a far off time, there lived a mighty king, and this mighty king took very loving care of his vast kingdom's people. The king's handsome and powerful knights guarded all the villages well, and had never a thought to hurt an innocent soul. The villagers greatly enjoyed these guardians' protection and company, and even took a few of these knights into their household for food and a bed.

So, in a small village called Llangwynedd, just north of Artos, there were about a dozen, or maybe two dozen royal knights stationed. Some knights constructed their own housing while the others were taken in by kindhearted villagers, like in other villages. So altogether, the population of Llangwynedd was 257. All knew all. Everyone of the children played with one another and most adults got along with each other, creating a very peaceful atmoshpere.

Out of the one or two dozen knights stationed in Llangwynedd, there was one that went by the name of Sir Roronoa. He was not the type of man to accept help from others, and decided that he, along with his comrade, would construct their own 'home-base' for themselves. After all, it was only right for the two leaders of these knights to have their own housing. Now, several children of the village would stop by the two knights each day as they worked on their house. The children would play and talk to them, but Sir Roronoa wasn't all too good with the young ones, and only managed to scare them. Meanwhile, his comrade, who is called Sir Portgas, would gladly and happily converse, and even play, with these children. Roronoa simply ignored him, and continued building and furnishing their future living space.

But one day, a peculiar older boy came along with the other children, bringing with him a simple cloth sack filled with bread and apples. Sir Portgas took yet another moment from his building to greet the children; and the boy.

"I have brought bread and apples for you and your partner, great protector; you may take them if you wish," the boy offered, holding out the bag. Sir Portgas blinked and looked down at the bag. His stomach decided to break the silence with a low rumble, earning a slight giggle from the boy. The young knight smiled sheepishly and quickly locked arms with the boy, walking towards the semi-finished shelter.

"Shant we share?" Portgas asked with a friendly grin. The boy's eyes widened a bit from not only the man's kindness, but also from the sudden physical contact. His mind caught up with what had happened and he then smiled back. He didn't think he was deserving of such fine treatment, but wouldn't deny a bit of food to fill his stomach.

Sir Roronoa noticed his companion's voice, and momentarily paused from table-building to observe Sir Portgas and the boy. This young male had a rather childish, yet.. mature air about him. However, Sir Roronoa shoved his unimportant observations out of his mind and continued constructing the table. Someone had to the work after all.

So Sir Portgas and the boy sat down against the stone wall of the house, and divided the bread and apples into 2 parts. After Sir Portgas bit and chewed a piece of his apple, he crossed his legs and looked at that boy's head of soft hair.

"May I be so honored as to know your name, young sir?" the knight questioned, leaning his elbow down against his knee. The younger of the two swallowed his small piece of bread, and looked at Portgas with a smile.

"I am the honored one, being in your company; so simply call me 'Boy'." The knight frowned but then quickly regained his grin as he ruffled the other's hair.

"As you wish; I shall heed your command, 'Boy'."

* * *

~ + I'm writing this story, along with 2 other stories, as the school year goes on; in the margins of my notebook. And I won't be like updating everyday or anything, I'll just update whenever I feel like it (or have time...ehehe). These stories are just kind of random and really have no structure at all. So, if random works for you, good! XD + ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For many days after this, the Boy came to the small stone house to share his equally small lunch with the two knights, listening to the two men as they talked and told stories of their adventures with the royal army. The Boy patiently listened and smiled, rarely speaking about himself.

One day, the Boy came to the house, brining the usual bread and apples with him as he gracefully stepped between the the peasant children that played on the doorstep. Coming to the heavy wooden door, the Boy knocked on it, hearing a small scuffle of both cloth and footsteps inside the house. Waiting for the usual Sir Portgas to come to the door, he was surprised when Sir Roronoa came to the door, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he opened the wooden barrier.

"Oh, hello," Zoro yawned, leaning against the doorframe casually, "Ace is out at the moment..."

The Boy tilted his head at this statement and looked at Roronoa with curiously round eyes, "Who is 'Ace'? Is this Sir Portgas' first name?"

Roronoa gave the boy a strange look as he realized that it was about time that their relationship should be a bit less... formal.

"Ah... yes, and I suppose that you do not know of my title, either?"

The Boy shook his head and took a step closer to the knight, as if they were exchanging a secret, and then spoke in a whisper "In fact, I know little to nothing about you, sir."

Roronoa then ushered the Boy into the small one-roomed house and sat down on a simple wooden bench that he had fashioned himself out of an ancient oak tree. The Boy felt out of place actually inside the living quarters of his only friends. Well, he had friends; they just simply could not speak with them as he could speak with Ace and... Sir Roronoa.

The Boy meekly sat down on the dusty earthen floor, not wishing to defile anything of the mighty knights' craftmanship. Sir Roronoa frowned at this and pointed to the bench across from the one on which he sat. The Boy, receiving at least an _implied _order, he complied quickly and sat quietly there. The Boy placed his cloth sack of food on the matching simplistic table before the two of them, awkwardly shuffling his feet as Sir Roronoa took an apple and took a large bite out of it. For the first time, the knight actually took the time to really observe the one called 'Boy'.

In all honesty, the said 'Boy' wasn't a 'boy' at all. The young one who sat humbly across the table from the knight called Sir Roronoa was in fact a male of just a few years less than the knight himself. With amusement ever in the man's mind, Roronoa then continued his careful observations of this surpringly kind and generous young man.

The 'Boy' bore a face of great handsomeness; cheerful and unblemished. The young man's eyes were filled with a depth of light, seeming to take in everything that was perceived, yet, immersed in some form of dark memories as their unique charcoal pigment. The 'Boy's dark eyelashes danced across his flawless cheeks as he blinked and looked to and fro in the unsettling silence.

Sir Roronoa could easily invision that beneath the worn, grassy-colored cloak was a lean yet muscularly built body, judging by the little muscle that was unhidden by the cloth. The younger wore no sort of shoes, however, there was no perceptible sign of weakness due to this.

"Nay, will you not take but a little pride in your existence and make your proper title known?" Sir Roronoa questioned with unflagging curiousity as he had found the Boy staring right back at him with questioning eyes. The Boy gave a menial smile to the pursuer and shook his head, resolute in his decision.

"It is of no great importance to you, sir," he replied with his same disarming smile of his, dark yet bright eyes locking with Sir Roronoa's amber one.

The man became peculiarly tired at this response and sighed, taking another bite of his apple which he had formerly forgotten about. The Boy meanwhile carried on with his silent observations, casting a glance around the room in which he sat. Two small but good beds filled with the extra leaves, grass, and even old wheat from the previous year's surplus were at either end of the room, and the table and benches were in the middle of the room. All were simple, but functional in their duty.

The Boy smiled at such luxuries surrounding him, as he had not stepped into a well-furnished home or room since...

Well, we will not venture there as of yet.

"Zoro.."

"Hmm..?"

"I am called 'Zoro'," Zoro stated quietly, skillfully tossing his gaunt applecore out the narrow window to lie in the tall grasses that flowed with the wind. The Boy grinned as he had not ever shown the older man and giggled happily, the sounds of his angelic voice resounding off the stone walls enclosed around them.

"How exotic," the Boy commented calmly.

Zoro folded his arms at seeing the other's sudden contentment, smiling for once. Maybe then... maybe then would the Boy be willing to speak of his own name.

The two sat in silence after the one-sided introduction. Sir Zoro sighed and rubbed the back of his head, capitulating to the young one's stubbornness.

Just as the Boy had almost gathered enough selfishness to ask a question of Zoro when the wooden door behind them swung open to reveal Ace who looked rather tired and breathed heavily, leaning in the doorway for support. Zoro merely raised an eyebrow while the younger grinned and giggled at the man.

Ace looked up the Boy in shock, finding the personification of bliss and beauty in the Boy's voice.

However, the laughing one took Ace's quick glance to be a hint of annoyance and shut his mouth, covering it with a meek hand as he blushed. Ace titled his head at Zoro, wondering what kind of response that was. Zoro shrugged, curious himself.

"When I returned back close to here, a young child ran up to me happily and eagerly told me that you had arrived here not long before, and so.. I ran back in haste to greet you," Ace explained, catching his breath a taking a seat next to the visitor. The Boy grinned sheepishly and held in a laugh, nodding his head in understanding. Though, the young one was troubled by how close the knight sat to him, as if.. as if he wanted to be near him.

"Why do you hid your voice so?" Sir Portgas asked the Boy, slightly startling him from his thoughts. Staring at the table, the peasant collected his thoughts and spoke softly, his words rolling off his tongue like leaves in the wind.

"My voice is of no importance to you, by the way you hushed me with your glace," the Boy explained, his dark, mysterious eyes not meeting the knights'. Ace pulled back in shock.

"I did not shush you, Boy. No, I merely was fascinated by the heavenly tone your voice posseses," the knight responded, placing a gentle hand on the other's shoulder. Zoro watched in curiousity, wondering for what reason the Boy acted the way he did. _Not that it was of any importance.. _

The 'Boy' flinched and looked up at Ace with utter shock and amusement. Why did this person insist on liking and being near him so much? There was nothing special about him, no, not that other people knew of.. or, should he say _wanted _to know of.

The knights looked down at the Boy for a long while, comtemplating his behavior, and Ace took his hand slowly off of the young one, and turned back to the table awkwardly. Upon seeing the apples placed on the table, it seemed all three took the fruit as an opportunity to break their tension.

Munching idly on their apples, the sounds of giggling laughter from the village children met their ears and made the three smile, happy to be living where they did to come across such happiness from such a simple life. The Boy could agree that simplicity of life brings about the most room for emotion, not that people could ever know from him.

The Boy wanted to stay behind his castle of mysteries, but, if people so desired to do so, he may or may not be willing to let them in behind the walls.

* * *

~ + oooOOOOoo writing this makes me excited! XD i have big plans for this story, big plans indeed, and bit of a structure to it too! for once in a lifetime! XD you guys should be proud of this poor random-writing author :P let me know what you thought about this chapter! + ~


End file.
